The Swap
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to switch lives with a friend for a select period of time? Bay Kennish and Daphne Vasquez are going to learn that life isn't greener on the other side when they decide to switch lives to get the experience "they were supposed to have"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know under any real circumstance that a school would NOT agree to this; but I'm just playing around with an idea here =) That's why they call it fanfiction=)**

Bay walked up the stairs to Daphne and Regina's place after school. She knocked on the door and then walked in. Nobody was in the living room.

"Regina?"

Bay walked around the house and to Daphne's bedroom. She was lying on the bed reading a book. Bay sat on the bed next to her. Daphne sat up.

"Hi." Daphne said.

"Hi." Bay replied. "I, uh, I came up here to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you ever wondered what our lives would have been like if we wouldn't have been switched at birth?" Bay asked. Daphne nodded.

"Well, first off, I wish we didn't live in the spot light because we were switched at birth. Even though, I think that Kathryn's book is going to be good. But I have wondered ever since I found out that we were switched. I thought about how different my life would have been. Would I be able to hear?" Daphne paused. "I grew up in a bad neighborhood and then when we moved into your house I wondered what if I had the kind of life- the memories- that you and Toby have." Regina walked into Daphne's bedroom.

"Oh hi Bay. Want to stay for dinner?" Regina asked. Bay nodded.

"I should probably go home. Mom has this entire dinner planned."

"Okay." Regina smiled. "Maybe next time." She looked at Daphne. 'I was coming to see if you wanted to go out this evening or if you have plans with Emmett?" Daphne looked at Bay and then back at Regina.

"I thought Bay and I might have plans."

"Oh good! I'm glad you two are getting along. Well, I'll go make dinner." Regina left.

"What where you saying Bay?"

"I think you and I could switch places to get out of this rut. You could have been Bay Kennish and I could have been Daphne Vasquez."

"Well, we can't change what happened." Daphne shrugged.

"I know that. But we can change places for a week. I'll go to Carlton for a while for you and you can go to Buckner Hall for me." Daphne sighed.

"What do you think Kathryn and John will say?"

"Probably the same thing as your mom."

"I think it's a great idea." Regina said. Bay looked at her.

"You do?" Regina nodded.

"What?" Daphne asked. Bay looked at her.

"Your mom likes the idea." Bay signed. Daphne looked at her mom.

"You do?" Regina nodded again.

"Yep."

"Wow, we won your mom quickly. Let's run it by J and K." Bay signed. Bay and Daphne stood up.

"Where are you guys going?"

"My house."

"Daphne, be home for dinner." Regina signed. Daphne and Bay walked down to the Kennish house. Kathryn was in the kitchen.

"Hi Bay, Daphne." Kathryn said sweetly.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Kathryn." Daphne responded.

"What's going on? Are you staying for dinner Daphne?" Daphne shook her head.

"Mom has something made for us already." Daphne replied. Kathryn nodded. Bay put her hands on the back of the chair at the counter.

"Mom?" Kathryn looked up at her from over her glasses.

"Yes?" Bay looked at Daphne.

"Daphne and I were talking about what it would be life if we hadn't been switched." Day signed for Daphne and said aloud for Kathryn. She just looked between her two girls.

"Bay thought it would be a good idea to switch for a week."

"Yeah, I can go to Carlton as Daphne and she can go to Buckner for me."

"You guys aren't six year old twins. I don't think that will work." Kathryn stated putting her glasses on top of her head.

"Mom, it'll work. I think it will be a good idea." Bay responded excitedly. Kathryn sighed.

"I don't mind if Regina and both schools don't care." Bay jumped up and down.

"Yes!" She hugged Daphne. Daphne laughed. Then she looked back at her mom. "Regina loves the idea." She turned back to Daphne with a huge smile on her face. "The switch is about to begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

"No." John said.

"Oh dad, come on." Bay pleaded.

"I said no, that's final." John replied. The Kennish family was at the dinner table. John wasn't as excited about the idea of the swap as the girls were.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." Toby stated.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, what wouldn't I do to get rid of Bay for a few weeks?" Toby laughed looking at her. She pushed his arm on the table playfully.

"Stay out of this. It's between Bay and me."

"John, maybe we could let the girls try-" Kathryn started to say. He glared at her.

"This is one time I wish you'd stand behind me Kathryn!" He stood up and walked away. Kathryn looked at Bay with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Maybe it would be better if we didn't go through with it?" Bay smacked down her fork.

"Mom, there won't be a lot of problems. Daphne and I are going to Buckner Hall and Carlton whether you like it or not."

"Bay, I know it's something you wanted, but if your dad says no then it would be best for you to drop it for now." Kathryn said sternly. Bay stood up.

"I'm going to talk to Daphne and Regina." Bay paused. "Maybe the reason you don't understand how important this is to me because you aren't my mother."

"Bay." Toby said. Bay stormed out and Kathryn slumped in her chair like she'd been punched in the gut.

[

Bay stormed up to Regina's door and knocked on it. Regina opened the door.

"Bay."

She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry for barging in, especially while you're eating." Bay said.

"Oh don't worry Bay. You seem upset." Regina replied. Adrianna walked over. She hugged Bay and then held her arm's length.

"Come sit down. What's wrong?" Adrianna asked. Bay sat at the counter and sighed.

"My dad won't let me and Daphne switch even though mom and Regina are okay with it."

"Oh Bay, I'm sorry." Regina responded softly.

"That's not all." Bay took a breath. "I told my mom that she didn't understand the importance of this switch, or even me for that matter, because she's not my mother." A weird expression came over Regina's face.

"Ooh, harsh, Bay?" Regina asked. Daphne walked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bay turned to face her.

"My dad doesn't want us to switch."

Daphne shrugged.

"Okay, then we won't." Bay looked at her. "What?"

"I also told my mom that she didn't understand me or our need for the switch because she wasn't my mom."

"Bay!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Why don't you go downstairs and see if you can find Kathryn." Regina said to Daphne. She nodded.

"Bye Bay, mom. See ya grandma." Daphne walked out.

"I think I will go work on my laundry." Adrianna said and walked out of the living room. Regina sat next to Bay.

"Bay, I don't want to necessarily talk about what your dad said because John is his own person and I can't change that. What I want to talk about is what you said to Kathryn." Bay sighed.

"I know what you are going to say." Bay stated. Regina crossed her arms.

"Well then, you'll hear it twice. I know how your mom feels. She's recently learned that she is raising somebody else's daughter and she's meeting and learning more about her own child. I know that we don't know each other very well Bay, but as a parent, it hurts me to hear you say that. If Daphne said that to me it would cut like a knife." Regina sighed. "Kathryn is a sensitive person and I know this had to hurt her. I know your mom is really hurting."

"You're right. I didn't mean to hurt her. I said it all out of spite and that wasn't something I should have done." Regina hugged her.

"Go talk to her."

Bay looked up at her. Regina nodded.

"I will." Bay stood up. "Thank you Regina. For everything."

"You're welcome Bay."

[

Kathryn was in the kitchen. John was at the counter reading the newspaper.

"I can't believe she would say that to me. I've raised her for the last sixteen years. I am her mother. At least I feel like it-" Kathryn said. Daphne walked in through the screen door. John put down the paper and Kathryn stopped talking.

"Hi Daphne." John said.

"Can I speak to Kathryn alone?" Daphne asked.

"Sure. Come here Daphne." Kathryn and Daphne walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Daphne took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kathryn, Bay told me what happened."

"Oh, she did?" Kathryn started to look uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you. She didn't mean it Kathryn. Bay loves you. It's just that she's confused, and upset and she took it out on you. Even though she didn't have a right to and she shouldn't have."

Bay walked in.

"She's right. Mom, I'm sorry. I never should have said what I did. I really didn't mean it. It was hurtful. I truly am sorry." There are tears in Bay's eyes. Kathryn opened her arms and hugged Bay.

"It's alright." Kathryn whispered putting her hand on the back of Bay's head. Finally they let each other go. Bay wiped her eyes and laughed.

"I'm a Kennish. I'm not supposed to cry."

"Bay," Kathryn looked into her daughter's eyes, "our lives were never the greatest before and now on top of that with the switch and my book there has been a lot of stress on all of us. You hold in **everything**. It's not so bad to let it out sometimes."


End file.
